La Primera Vez
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Naruto y Sakura llevan tres meses saliendo, sin embargo todavía les quedaba una cosa por hacer.


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**La Primera Vez**

Naruto Uzumaki estaba paseando nervioso por las calles de Konoha, hacía poco más de un año desde que luchase contra Kaguya Ootsuki junto a sus amigos y parecía más alterado ahora que en aquel momento.

Llevaba tres meses saliendo con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Sakura Haruno. Estos meses habían sido un sueño para el Héroe del Mundo Shinobi sin embargo aquella noche iba a ser muy diferente. Iba a ser la primera vez que cenasen en su casa a solas en lugar de tener una cita en algún lugar de la villa.

Quería que todo saliese perfecto, incluso había limpiado su hogar y eso era algo que hacía cada varios años. Pero lo que le hacía estar así de nervioso era no poder evitar pensar que iba a pasar una noche completamente a solas con la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado y su mente de alumno del legendario Ero-Sennin comenzaba a pensar en demasiadas cosas que nublaban su juicio por segundos.

Estaba haciendo la compra para preparar la cena, llevaba semanas practicando cocina para que le saliese perfecto.

- "Este es el plato favorito de Sakura-Chan." – Pensó mientras compraba los últimos ingredientes.

Se marchó hacia casa, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y quería aprovechar todo el rato posible a preparar la cena perfecta para la que para él era la mujer perfecta. Al llegar a casa dejó todo en la cocina y se puso manos a la obra.

No era muy versado en la cocina así que prefería hacer las cosas una a una y poco a poco. El tiempo fue pasando muy rápidamente y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaban llamando a la puerta de casa, a Naruto todavía le quedaban unos minutos para terminar.

- ¡Y-ya voy! – Gritó nervioso al escuchar el timbre.

Bajó la intensidad de los fogones y fue corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró exactamente a la persona que esperaba, su novia.

- Buenas noches. – Le saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.  
>- Buenas noches Sakura-Chan. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.<p>

Se dieron un corto beso, a pesar de llevar tres meses juntos todavía se sonrojaban con esas pequeñas acciones. A Sakura le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía por Naruto y él se ponía demasiado nervioso junto a ella así que no era una buena combinación.

Cuando se separaron la dejó pasar al interior de su apartamento. Fueron juntos hasta el comedor, pero a Naruto aún le quedaba un poco para terminar.

- Faltan 15 minutos para que este la comida. Lo siento. – Se disculpó Naruto.  
>- No te preocupes, yo te espero aquí para no molestarte.<p>

Sakura sabía que a Naruto le hacía mucha ilusión preparar aquella cena así que quería dejarle todo a él por una vez. Ella se sentó en el suelo, tampoco tendría que esperar mucho.

Tal y como prometió, en quince minutos la comida ya estuvo preparada. Dos clones de Naruto estaban preparando la mesa en lo que el original llevaba la comida. Hoy Naruto no quería que Sakura ni le ayudase en algo tan simple.

Estuvieron cenando tranquilamente sin hablar demasiado, aunque Naruto había acertado con el plato favorito de Sakura tampoco le había quedado exquisito. Pero para ser la primera vez que cocinaba en serio le había quedado bastante aceptable, así que Sakura se limitó a decirle que estaba muy bueno.

- Muchas gracias Naruto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, aquel pequeño gesto de su novia le había activado la fibra sensible.  
>- T… todo es poco para ti… Sakura-Chan. – Respondió tímidamente el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía.<p>

Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse algo roja y llevarse una mano a la cara, Naruto a veces le decía comentarios de ese estilo y todavía no sabía muy bien como encajarlos sin que la vergüenza la invadiese demasiado.

Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó justo al lado de Naruto. Ella se maldecía por ser tan poco cariñosa con él. Se sentía mal cuando sabía que Naruto esperaba algo más y a ella le daba tanta vergüenza que no podía hacerlo.

Pero esta noche había decidido que perdería esa vergüenza fuese como fuese. De la misma forma que había decidido que dejaría a Naruto hacerse cargo de la cocina iba a dejar que Naruto tomase las riendas de todo lo que ocurriese aquella noche. Aunque se muriese de vergüenza. Quería hacerlo por él y por su relación juntos, debía superar esa vergüenza que le provocaba disfrutar de estar junto a la persona que quería.

Sakura se apoyó en el costado de Naruto, él la recogió con sus brazos cariñosamente. Era una bonita forma de terminar la cena, Sakura cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía.

Naruto aprovechó que Sakura estaba especialmente cariñosa aquella noche para darle un fuerte abrazo. También bajó un poco su rostro para darle un beso en el cuello.

- Me haces cosquillas. – Se quejó Sakura mientras sentía un escalofrió para nada desagradable por todo su cuerpo.  
>- Lo siento. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente alejándose un poco.<br>- No… si… no me molesta. – Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada mientras ladeaba la cabeza dejando más superficie de su cuello visible.

Naruto se apartó un momento de ella, Sakura pareció decepcionarse por momentos. Sin embargo casi sin darle tiempo a quejarse ya que Naruto la recostó en el suelo dejándola bocarriba.

Sakura estaba observando, sorprenda, a su novio que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

- Naruto… - Susurró Sakura avergonzada.

Se agachó un poco para quedarse encima de Sakura, tenía la mano derecha puesta en el costado de Sakura, ella había apoyado su mano en el brazo de Naruto de forma receptiva.

En esa posición pudo besarla perfectamente, la tenía a su merced de una forma totalmente nueva para él. Y ya que Sakura no estaba haciendo nada por detenerle no iba a detenerse, obviamente.

Tras varios minutos de besos y ligeros atrevimientos de tocar su cuerpo acabó separándose, Sakura estaba extremadamente roja y parecía que le faltaba el aliento. Naruto también estaba como un tomate en ese momento.

- Sakura-Chan… yo… me gustaría…  
>- No lo digas. – Respondió Sakura demasiado avergonzada. – Si lo dices… yo no…<br>- Pero me gustas mucho Sakura-Chan.

Se quedó sorprendida por la mirada de su novio, tan decidida e ilusionada a la vez. Era una mirada cautivadora e inspiradora a la vez.

- Lo se Naruto. – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Ahora había entendido lo que tenía que hacer. Y no era por Naruto o por su relación con él. Era por ella sobretodo.

- Yo también quiero que… - Aunque la vergüenza le impidió completar la frase fue suficiente para que Naruto entendiese el mensaje.

La situación fue caldeándose poco a poco, Naruto volvió a besar a Sakura pero esta vez sin el temor a ser detenido, algo le decía que esta noche Sakura no iba a frenarlo. Y él no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Al final terminaron en la habitación de Naruto, al rubio le faltaba la camiseta y Sakura estaba en ropa interior. Lo que fuese a pasar allí ya era irrefrenable.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama mientras Naruto buscaba algo en el cajón de su mesita. Al final sacó lo que estaba buscando.

- Menos mal. – Dijo Naruto suspirando, rezaba por no haberlo perdido.  
>- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.<p>

Naruto tenía un preservativo en su mano derecha.

- ¿Acaso lo tenías todo planeado? – Preguntó la pelirrosa de nuevo empezando a no confiar en las intenciones de su novio.  
>- ¡No! – Gritó Naruto rápidamente. – Me lo dio Oba-Chan al poco de empezar a salir… dijo que no quería que tuviésemos un hijo demasiado pronto… algo así. – Respondió el rubio sonrojado.<br>- Ya, seguro. Hoy has preparado esta cena encantadora para llevarme a la cama. – Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y se llevó las manos a la cama.

Naruto corrió a sentarse a su lado para darle un abrazo.

- Eso no es cierto. – Se excusó rápidamente, y era verdad. – Lo de esta noche lo he preparado solo porque te quiero.

Sakura se separó de Naruto y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos como si estuviese analizando, tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó dudosa.  
>- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó sin un ápice de duda en sus palabras.<p>

Se tranquilizó por fin, en verdad toda aquella escena había sido provocada por los nervios del momento. Sakura asintió dándole el visto bueno a su novio. Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva, volvió a besar a Sakura antes de hacer nada más.

El rubio se incorporó de la cama y llevo su mano libre hacia el pantalón, antes de hacer nada miró a Sakura que lo miraba expectante. Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Date la vuelta. – Exigió Naruto sonrojado y avergonzado.  
>- ¡Baka! Soy tu novia. - Respondió Sakura escondiendo su infinita curiosidad en un pequeño enfado.<p>

Naruto suspiró, tenía razón después de todo. Pero aquello le daba demasiada vergüenza. De un rápido movimiento se quitó el pantalón quedándose totalmente desnudos. Sakura se puso aún más roja, si es que era posible, y acabó apartando la vista.

- "Soy tonta…" – Pensó la pelirrosa maldiciéndose por ser tan vergonzosa.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Naruto había dejado el preservativo en la mesita, a su alcance. Después se inclinó hacia Sakura que estaba demasiado aturdida por todo lo que pasaba. Las manos de Naruto estaba abalanzándose torpemente hacia las ultimas prendas de ropa de su novia, sin embargo ella lo había visto totalmente desnudo y era lo justo.

Toda aquella timidez habían hecho que el "ímpetu" de Naruto descendiese un poco, pero fue ver a su novia totalmente desnuda y lo recuperó al instante.

- Sakura-Chan… - Susurró Naruto paralizado ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura Haruno.  
>- ¿Si?<p>

Naruto no respondió, no podía. De hecho Sakura se preocupó un poco cuando ya habían pasado diez segundos. Al final tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar con un pequeño golpe.

Se tumbó encima de ella y estuvieron unos pocos minutos besándose, para ponerse cómodos y acomodarse a verse desnudos. También aprovecharon para explorarse un poco las zonas que acababan de conocer.

Naruto tragó saliva y agarró el preservativo de la mesita. Lo abrió torpemente, casi pensó que lo había roto. Sus manos estaban temblando y estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

- ¿Cómo va esto? A ver… - Dijo Naruto intentado ponérselo.  
>- Naruto, creo que así no es. – Respondió Sakura incorporándose un poco.<br>- ¡Que sí! Ya verás.  
>- ¡Baka! Lo has roto. – Le critico Sakura riendo.<p>

Naruto se deshizo de él y fue a por otro al cajón de la mesita.

- Qué más da, cojo otro y ya. Si he comprado muchos.  
>- ¿Comprado? – Preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja. - ¿No te lo había dado Oba-Chan?<p>

Se quedó blanco ante aquella pregunta. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Esto… si… veras… fue Oba-Chan… ella… me acompaño… ¡Eso es! Ella me acompaño a comprarlos. A eso me refería. – Explicó Naruto, la mentira más obvia de toda su vida.

Sakura suspiró a la vez que Naruto comenzaba a temblar. Ya le castigaría después por haberle mentido, ahora tocaba otra cosa. La pelirrosa movió sus manos para sujetar el brazo de Naruto y atraerlo hacia ella.

- No pares ahora… Baka… - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Aquella situación desde fuera podía parecer todo lo contrario a excitante, era un cumulo demasiado grande de vergüenza e inexperiencia. Sin embargo en aquel instante para ellos dos fue algo totalmente especial y erótico.

Acababan de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez, y daba igual lo cómico o ridículo que pudiese parecer. Simplemente había sido perfecto e inolvidable.

Media hora más tarde Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama bocarriba casi a punto de dormirse. Sakura estaba tumbada a su lado abrazada a su brazo, pero ella si estaba dormida. Los dos estaban tapados por una manta.

- "Misión cumplida…" – Pensó Naruto con sus últimas fuerzas.

Sabía que mañana le esperaba una buena bronca de su novia, pero ahora era lo último que le importaba.

FIN


End file.
